


Nightwish

by Lhaewiel



Series: SPN goes Fantasy [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhaewiel/pseuds/Lhaewiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did not even realize he dropped the books he was keeping into his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightwish

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed a poor excuse to write about Sam and Jess’ first meeting. And yes, the song is “Nightwish” by Nightwish. And I needed to angst a bit. You’re welcome.

[ **Nightwish** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVhIrrXUpN0)

_Oh, setting Sun,  
Thy red rays maketh me cry.  
They remind me of the one  
Whose love awaits me in the sky._

Sam is standing by her grave, a bouquet of red lilies in his hands. Dean’s gone “to provide food”, he muttered, so he’ got plenty of time to bring back memories of their time together. 

»».«« 

Sam had never taken swordsmanship seriously. He hadn’t been too interested in the whole “let’s hunt strange creatures” thing, not as much as his dad John would have loved him to be, thus he never fully understood all Dean’s hype when he was taught archery; he just wanted to live a normal life, that was why he fled, leaving his dad and his brother, to go to the Royal Academy of Oestara and learn Law – to become a counselor at the Court eventually. 

It was one of the very few days Sam had some free time, so he was just wandering around the city: ever since he arrived, he hadn’t had much the chance to see it, his teachers had filled all his schedule with homeworks. As he was sitting on a bench he saw her. Sam had already seen her, as Brady, one of his friends at the Academy, introduced her some days before – and needless to say, Sam had been quite impressed by the girl. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. He did not even realize he dropped the books he was keeping into his hands. 

Jessica had had to notice this, because she turned towards him with grace and smiled brightly at Sam. He felt his heart skip a beat or two and his cheeks becoming of a faint shade of red, as he quickly pulled up all his books and papers. He then noticed how not-so-casually she let her handkerchief drop. 

Sam swallowed, then as quickly as he could, picked up said handkerchief – a lacey one – and said:  
\- Excuse me… I-I think you drooped your handkerchief, Madonna…  
He hoped she wouldn’t notice how tense was his voice. She turned towards him and smiled again.  
\- My my, Messere. I should not be so careless. Thank you…  
\- Sam… Ehrrr… Samuel Winchester… You’re welcome…  
\- Jessica. Jessica Moore. 

»».«« 

Sam quietly puts the lilies on Jessica’s grave, caressing lightly the cold stone under which she’s buried. He doesn’t cry – not anymore – he just bows his head and whispers:  
\- I’m sorry.


End file.
